The use of running boards on vehicles such as vans, pickup trucks, and four wheel drive vehicles is a well-established practice. Running boards make it easier for vehicle passengers and drivers to enter and exit some vehicles, especially those with high clearance, as well as making roof access easier. Running boards can help protect the sides of the vehicle from road debris, and they are also used by some to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle's exterior.
Commonly, running boards are connected to a vehicle by attaching a connecting piece to the side or underside of the vehicle. For example, the running boards may include a connecting piece, such as a bracket, connecting rod, or the like, that is attached to the running board. The connecting piece may then be connected to the side or underside of the vehicle to position the running board in the desired proximity to the vehicle.
In addition to running boards, other vehicle accessories are sometimes connected to the vehicle body or underside. For example, running lights or the like may be connected in a similar manner as running boards to the vehicle.
Traditionally, running boards are fixed to the frame of a vehicle in one of two manners. First, the running boards may be welded directly to the frame or body of the vehicle. The drawback to this method of attachment, however, is that the welding is permanent and requires skilled labor. Therefore, the running boards are not easily attachable or removable.
The second manner is to bolt the running boards to the body or frame of the vehicle. Typically, this involves drilling into the frame or pinch weld of the vehicle to attach the running boards. However, this attachment method also has drawbacks. Specifically, drilling or boring into the frame or body can weaken the frame and allow for rust and other corrosion to set in.
Ideally, the running boards or other vehicle accessories could be mounted to the vehicle in a safe and reliable fashion without permanently fixing them to the vehicle or damaging the vehicle body or frame.
Accordingly, an improved attachment for connecting running boards and other vehicle accessories to a vehicle is needed in the art.